


An evening out on the town

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivarmin Fest Drabble: Sharing clothes (Day 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An evening out on the town

Armin sat crossed legged on the end of the bed.

“What’s it like? In the capital.” he asked. “I imagine it must be beautiful.”

Levi looked up from pulling on his boot, frowning darkly, and Armin smiled brightly to compensate.

“The first time Erwin dragged me to one of these things,” Levi said as he stood up, straightening out his trousers. “I almost started a fucking riot.”

Armin smile deepened, not knowing if Levi was telling the truth or just making up something to entertain him.

“I ended up stuck with this arsehole,” Levi continued, quietly. “This guy who tried to tell me about all the money that can be made in the underground, if only the riffraff could be ‘dealt with’ first. I was going to show this bastard how some of that riffraff would deal with him, but Erwin dragged me out of there so fast.”

Armin wasn’t smiling anymore.

“It’s a good thing the Commander was there then, to calm you down.”

Levi stepped closer to the bed.

“He’s not going to be there tonight.”

Now Armin understood that wariness in Levi’s eyes.

“You look very handsome,” Armin murmured, looking up at him shyly. “In your dress uniform.”

Levi stared down at him for a long long moment, before coming to some conclusion.

“Take off your uniform ”

Armin blinked and then gaped at him. Levi had made it very clear when they’d first started spending time together, that nothing ‘untoward’ was going to happen until ‘the time was right’. And it was true that up until now, mostly they’d just cuddled a bit and kept each other warm and, at times, even kept the nightmares at bay.

“What?”

“Take off your uniform,” Levi repeated as he slipped out of his own jacket and threw it on the bed beside Armin.

Armin once again stared up at him, uncertain.

“Levi, I -”

“Do you want to go to the ball, or not?”

“The ball?”

“I need someone there to keep an eye on me, don’t I? I can’t go wrecking all Erwin’s hard work by beating up the nobility.”

Armin felt the laugh bubble up and out of his mouth.

“How about you try to keep your head out of the gutter, hhm?” Levi added, a spark of amusement in his eyes.“When the rules change, little bird, I’ll let you know in a much more - appropriate way.”

Armin nodded and swallowed down on the sudden twist of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

Levi’s gaze was on him, watching Armin undress in much the same way Armin had watched him. They swapped clothes within minutes. Armin now standing in front of Levi wearing Levi’s dress uniform, and Levi standing in front of Armin wearing Armin’s grubby day uniform.

“I’ll never pass for an officer,” Armin said, nervous, dipping his head slightly to sniff in the scent of Levi on his shirt. He smelled entirely like Levi now and Levi smelled like him. “Are you going to be OK in my uniform? I have been wearing it all day.”

“It’s fine.” Levi replied. “And don’t worry about the officer thing, I’ll be with you. No one will say a word.”

Levi was right. Everyone saw the uniform. Everyone saw Levi. Everyone kept on going.

To Armin’s complete mortification, every time they were asked a question about the Scouting Legion, Levi would push him forward to answer, while he continued to drink his drink in peace.

“Do you do this with the Commander too?”

“I can’t get away with it with him, he outranks me.”

Armin laughed, but his laughter quickly died when he spotted said Commander in the crowd of party goers.

“He’s here,” Armin moaned.

Levi looked up and followed the line of Armin’s sight, spotting him too.

“How do we explain this?” Armin asked, aghast, pointing out the obvious fact that they were wearing each others clothes.

“We don’t.” Levi stated. “C'mon.”

The cleaning cupboard was just big enough for them to both fit into, but with the door closed, they couldn’t see much of anything, and the pulling, pushing, stumbling, touching, was all making Armin very hot and flustered. He was sure he heard Levi’s huffed laugh at his intense apologies for grabbing him in a place it was highly inopportune to be grabbed.

Armin straightened Levi’s cravat, and Levi tucked in Armin’s shirt.

Heartbeats racing.

“Will I go first?”

Levi nodded, but before Armin could move away, he caught him by both hands and pulled him in against his chest, their noses mere inches from each other.

“This has been the most entertaining ball I’ve been to in a while.” his words ghosted over Armin’s face and Armin thought if Levi kissed him now, that would be just fine. “Thank you for looking out for me tonight.”

Armin smiled at him. “Anytime, Cap'n.”

It was enough to break the tension between them, and Levi let him go.

“Get out of here.”

Armin stepped out of the darkness into the bright light of the ballroom. The Commander was nowhere to be seen and so Armin made his way quickly to the carriage stand. Levi would no doubt ride back with the Commander but all things considered it was probably safer if they didn’t have to explain what Armin was doing there at all.

His clothes now smelled like Levi and Armin wrapped his arms around himself blissfully, immersing himself in the scent, all the way back to base.


End file.
